


Our Legacy

by Enyn_Skyeward



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Memories, Pain, Peace, Polis, conclave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Conclave has begun and Clarke is put in a situation that brings her closer to Lexa. </p>
<p>Spoilers for 3x07 "Thirteen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I decided to write this because I just couldn't after that episode and I know this will be a balm to everyone's heart. Before you ask, it's a one-shot so there won't be more.

Arkadia was in ruins when she returned, heartbroken but with knowledge that Lexa’s death would be in vain if she didn’t attempt peace. Kane had managed to take control of their encampment and Pike was dead, Bellamy looked as if there had been a number done on him. If the look on Octavia’s face was to go by, the number had been her. Clarke slid from her horse and was instantly engulfed in a hug by her mother, who she held onto for a moment. The comfort only her mother could give her was a balm on her broken heart.

“Murphy?” Abby finally tore herself away as Kane spoke, moving to look at the beaten boy.

“Chancellor.” He accepted Kane’s hand, “good to be back.”

Kane tilted his chin back and examined the bruised face. “What happened to you?”

Murphy looked at Clarke and she gave a nod of her head, holding onto her mother’s arm as she waited for the truth to be released. “You know Grounders sir, don’t like us encroaching on their territory. Clarke managed to find me in that huge city and told me she was headed back, offered to let me come back as a gesture of peace.”

Clarke was shocked at his lie but she gave nothing away, Lexa’s teachings about controlling emotions once again stuck with her. The feeling to cry, to lose herself in the pain was overwhelming but she was quiet and gave nothing away on her face. Despite all this, she watched Kane nod. “Hopefully we can make peace with Lexa…”

“Lexa’s dead, the new Commander will be chosen by Conclave in the coming weeks.” Clarke spoke, it took everything she had not to choke on the words.

Both Abby and Kane seemed to be taken aback and those within the vicinity that knew of Lexa seemed to gasp. The current chancellor looked at her in shock, “dead, how?”

“One of her guards mishandled a gun capture off an intruder, it was a stray bullet.” Clarke lied effectively, knowing despite what Titus had done it hadn’t been intentional. Lexa wouldn’t want the truth known and even Murphy was willing to hide it, seeming to understand the gravity of it all despite knowing practically nothing.

“A gun, are they going to retaliate?” Abby met her daughter’s eyes, “we heard about the blockade.”

Clarke remembered Titus’ words as she was forced to depart during the night, “until the next Commander is chosen, Lexa’s orders still stand so as long as we don’t cross the blockade we’ll be fine. I’ve met those that her successor will be chosen from, they’d likely stand by her rule in regards to not firing unless we present a reason.”

* * *

The days seemed to blend together for Clarke, she helped rebuild the ruins that Arkadia became under Pike. Everything from physical labor to giving Kane information on irrigation and how to request a formal truce and audience. In her spare time she sat on one of the buildings drawing in the book Lexa had given her in Polis, one of the few things she brought with her. Looking up at the sky, she closed her eyes and let the sun warm her as she thought about how the warmth was similar to Lexa’s smiles.

“Can I join you?” The voice brought Clarke back and she turned her head to see Octavia, the warrior moved to sit beside her and she closed her book as she nodded.

“How are you? Considering everything going on in your life?” Clarke turned her attention to the other girl, knowing her struggle at forgiving her brother, reuniting with Lincoln, and helping Indra after Abby had helped fix the warrior’s injured arm.

Octavia shrugged, “Bell can be stupid at times and I may never forgive him but he’s family. Lincoln and Indra are bonding right now so I can’t complain.” The girl’s eyes filled with concern as they turned on Clarke. “Bell told me he found you in a complete mess the other day, that you two ended up hugging it out.”

“Yeah, it’ll be a long road but we’ll mend.”

“I’m sorry about Lexa.” The sincerity in Octavia’s tone caught Clarke off guard and she looked up to meet the girl’s eyes. “I didn’t know but I’ve seen you, every time she’s mentioned you freeze and control your features quickly. You loved her.”

“Yeah I do.” Clarke looked out at the distance, at the trees that would never quite meet the same color of Lexa’s eyes. “Death is not the end she always told me, I want to hold onto that and think that one day we’ll meet again.”

“Well with Jaha’s craziness, I doubt we’re going to live long anyways. It maybe sooner rather than later.”

Clarke sighed, “yeah, am I the only one who thinks what he has to say is bordering on insanity?”

“Well half the camp follows him.” Octavia stated before looking out and her attention was grabbed, Clarke saw and looked out. “Riders, their banner isn’t any I’ve seen before.”

“It’s Lexa’s personal banner.” Clarke saw the gear painted in black on the skin and knew whatever it was, it was for her. “Why would they fly her banner when she’s dead?”

* * *

They headed towards the gate and unlike with Pike, gunners didn’t stop or aim at the riders. Kane had seen to it that the first act was security remained on the ground only and weapons were only assigned to specific guards that could be trusted. Kane and Abby pushed through the growing crowd to join them as Clarke made her way outside the gate.

“What’s going on?” Kane was the one to ask as the riders dismounted and Clarke narrowed her eyes, seeing one of the riders as Aden, Lexa’s personal choice for successor.

“Aden?” She took a step forward and the boy smiled, moving to hug her.

She hadn’t expected the hug but didn’t hesitate to hug him back, “you’re required in Polis.”

Clarke shook her head as she pulled back, “why are you flying Lexa’s banner? Have you been chosen?”

“No one’s been chosen.” The boy looked at her, “all the Nightbloods were rejected by the spirit. The Conclave ended with no choice and Titus requires you, he says your influence may be required to make the spirit of Heda know none of us will be corrupted.”

“How could I influence…”

Aden gave a smile, “you knew Heda best, her spirit likely wants reassurance you won’t allow anyone to harm or corrupt us.” He motioned to the banner, “it allows safe passage across the blockade, I came because I told Titus you would come with me.”

“Go.” Kane put a hand on her arm, “if this is necessary to maintain peace then go. The Coalition will crumble without a stable successor.”

After quickly gathering a few of her things, she took Octavia’s new horse, Artemis, at the girl’s request. She gave a nod after Clarke mounted the animal, “come back when we have peace, not before Princess.”

“I will.” She met her mother’s eyes and saw the tears in them. “May we meet again.”

* * *

The capitol was as she remembered it, she prayed Titus was kind enough not to put her in the same room she’d been in before. It was the same room Lexa had died in, she wouldn’t survive if she was left in that room haunted by that memory. All her good memories were in Lexa’s old room, what would be the Commander’s new room when chosen. The memory of drawing her asleep, the drawing still unfinished and placed in the back of her drawing book, their talks that were gentle and full of smiles, and of course the morning that had been theirs before her death.

Titus waited for them in the throne room, the massive throne empty and haunting but Clarke stealed herself. All the Nightbloods were lined up and Aden quickly joined them, giving Titus only a nod before doing so. Clarke made her way to Titus and bowed her head, his authority until the successor was chosen that of Heda, in respect.

“Welcome back to Polis Wanheda.” His voice was softer than usual, clearly knowing she was still heartbroken. “I trust you are well.”

She gave a nod, “Aden told me of your crisis but I doubt I can do anything.”

“I was remiss, I failed to understand the influence on Lexa extended to her spirit. I thought with you gone the Conclave would reveal her successor but I was wrong. Every time the spirit is introduced, it rejects and I can only assume it needs knowledge of your safety and that you will stand to guide its next vessel.”

Clarke met his eyes, “do I speak to it or something?”

He gave a wary chuckle, “no, but you will be present during the Conclave. Tonight it will be held and you must remain silent, it is a holy time of reverence and respect.” He motioned to a guard and Clarke turned to see her guard from when they were at war with Mount Weather. She gave a soft smile and in return Ryder gave a nod. “You will be shown to your room.”

“I’m not trying to be difficult but do you have a second room, going back…”

“The room you were in previously were for guests. I only learned after her death that Lexa had a set of quarters created for you specifically, your status as ambassador allowing her to complete such a task.” He met her eyes, “I thought you would prefer the gift she never had a chance to give you.”

“Thank you.” It took everything for Clarke not to cry but she managed it, leaving with Ryder.

* * *

She expected another room like the one she’d been in but when Ryder silently walked her to a room not far from Lexa’s she paused in the hall. She just stared at the door till Ryder tapped her shoulder, pointing to another set of doors. She entered the room and as the door shut she found herself crying, because she knew despite the war and everything Lexa was maintaining politically, she’d found the time to create something she knew Clarke would love.

The room was vast, open and free unlike the box that had been her previous room. A bed that was simple but covered in soft furs, wolf she knew because of the texture as she felt it. It had been a random comment one day after exploring the market, that she enjoyed the softness of wolf pelts. Candles littered the room, full and not yet burnt, and on the table between a couch and chair was another book with a thick box. Sitting down on the nearby chair, she opened the book to find it bare and found dozens of charcoal when opening the box.

A hand to her face Clarke curled up in the chair, starring at the gift. Tears that escaped her turned into sobs and she knew she felt Lexa’s death hardest in that moment. In a room that had been meant as a gift, surrounded by things she preferred because of small comments she made. She hadn’t known until after the girl’s death how much she had loved her, how much she hated herself for hating Lexa when they could have had a few more stolen moments.

“I love you.” She whispered as she cried, wishing she’d told Lexa directly instead of in the blessing she’d given her.

A rap on the door made her rise from her drawing hours later, night had fallen and she’d lit the candles in the room. Opening the door she found one of Lexa’s attendants, a surprise but the woman moved past her with another trailing behind her. With broken English and limited Trigedasleng, as Lexa warned her to never advertise she was fluent in the language as it gave her a political advantage, they prepared her in a beautiful dress. It had been in the chests that held clothes, material made of what Clarke could only be described as silk. It was cobbled together by multiple blue materials but it suited her, held to her chest by thin metal straps and flowing to her feet. As they began braiding her hair she stopped them, wanting it free. Tonight she was in the presence of the last piece of Lexa that remained, so she wanted to look as she thought Lexa would love best.

* * *

Candles lit the throne room and Clarke entered silently, Titus nodded to her and she nodded back. Aden was the only Nightblood to do anything other than stand there but he offered a soft smile. She gave him a smile back and waited as Titus spoke, the Trigedasleng not lost to him as he obviously thought it would be. As his speech ended, he motioned to Aden but the boy paused in his steps towards Titus and the ‘spirit of Heda’ that he held.

“Aden, come.”

The boy looked over at Clarke and put out a hand, “Wanheda should be beside me, so the spirit knows she is here.”

It wasn’t hard to see the look Titus gave as disbelief but eventually he nodded and Clarke walked over to him. She stood beside Aden as Titus placed the small square in the boy’s hand, it did nothing but sit there and Clarke knew it was far more. It had tentacles and could warp around living tissue if it wanted. After a few moments the boy moved his hand to Clarke and she narrowed her eyes but put her hand out, accepting it.

“Aden you can’t…” Titus tried to stop him but Aden looked at Clarke.

“Perhaps you should tell her we are all safe with you, that you will protect us.” He removed his hand as the ‘spirit’ rested in her palm.

Clarke let a tear escape, the idea of a part of Lexa being inside the tiny thing in her hand was impossible but she held hope. “May we meet again.” She whispered and prepared to hand it off to Aden but the tentacles emerged and wrapped around her fingers.

Titus let a gasp go, “it can’t be…”

“Titus what’s happening.”

Aden gave a smile as she hissed, feeling a burn on her palm as a piece of the thing pierced her skin. “Heda has chosen her successor.”

“She is not Nightblood.” Titus spoke calmly but the tone of his voice was bordering on worry and disbelief.

“Perhaps peace requires blood that shines in the sun and that’s not black as night.” Aden looked up at Titus, “what is isn’t always what will be, Heda spoke of peace being a new chapter with new change.”

Clarke looked up, a warmth of content spreading over her as she felt an invisible brush against her cheek. A voice so much like Lexa’s resounded in her ear telling her she was okay, that to lead well one must make hard choices. Clarke knew there was no harder choice than sacrifice, then becoming Heda. “Survival requires blood of the strong to protect the innocent.” It came from nowhere; she didn’t even think to say it but it escaped her.

The man who seemed to hate her bowed his head, “you are no longer Klark kom Skaikru, you are Heda.”

“Don’t tell me I’m going to have to kill these kids, like all previous Conclaves.”

Titus met her eyes, “Lexa left instructions shortly after her declaration of peace, that a new manner of Conclave would occur. No longer would Natblida battle to the death but be chosen by the spirit based on their character. The spirit can sense your entirety from just being held in hand. I suspect this was to exclude Ontari kom Azgeda and Nia’s hold.”

Aden touched Clarke’s arm, “I shall help you train and learn our ways.”

“I’ll need all the help I can get.”

“The ceremony must continue, Nightbloods return to the seclusion room.”

* * *

Her neck hurt as she rested that night, her determination to stay in her room and not Lexa’s old room failing. Titus explained that she could keep the room but she had to reside in the Commander’s quarters, so she found herself curled up on a bed that she’d last been in during a time of happiness.

_Rest Clarke, the days ahead are great._

She looked up at the ceiling, swearing she heard Lexa’s voice. “Lexa?”

_I am here just as all previous Commanders are. Rest my love, close your eyes and sleep so you aren’t tired in the days ahead._

“Will you be there when I wake up?”

_I’ll always be with you, my spirit is now yours._

Tears fell from her eyes as she curled her head into the furs, closing her eyes. “I love you.”

_As I love you, now rest for it will be absent in the coming days. The burdens of Heda are great, but we chose you because of who you are._

“Wanheda?”

_No, you desire peace without death and that is what the first Commander wanted. Her goal was peace without death and your legacy will be peace._

“Our legacy.”

_Yes, our legacy._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this...


End file.
